


it's a dog eats dog world

by starsinoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU where every member of 1D is a dog, Animal Shelters, But I had fun, Chasing, Dogs, Hope you enjoy, I can't believe I wrote 10k of this, Scents & Smells, balls, dog packs, dog!direction, i wanted to see which dogs each member would be and then this happened, i'm a cat person so it's super weird i wrote about dogs, let's play how many fandom references can you spot, there aren't a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinoureyes/pseuds/starsinoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were a happy bunch. If a little fragile by Harry’s humble observation. Their sense of smell was rather limited and they almost never sensed movement out of their hearing range. Also they cried often. Sometimes for no reason at all. It was Harry’s job to protect them from strangers and make them feel better, even if he had to endure the pinching of his cheeks from little neighbour Thea down the road, and bath time."</p><p>- they're all dogs AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a dog eats dog world

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts sitting unfinished for a year or two. Now I finished it. Hope nobody will look at me strangely after they read it. This is severely unbetaed and loosely edited.  
> Parts of dog!Harry personality was taken from my dog Marley and parts of dog!Louis personality was taken from my dog Roky.   
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://justmefeelingtherain.tumblr.com) please.

 

[x](http://www.dogsnaturally.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/WM-Cocker-Spaniel-Gold.jpg) \--[ x](http://img3.findthebest.com/sites/default/files/465/media/images/t2/Labrador_Retriever_4922645.jpg) \-- [x](http://www.breedia.com/uploads/dogs/siberian-husky/photos/siberian-husky-51a58843-3eb7-49f2-91f7-c9d57f308280.jpg) \-- [x](http://wooftown.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/Pomeranians-Thumbnail.jpg) \-- [x](http://www.yourpurebredpuppy.com/dogbreeds/photos-AB/brittanyspanielsf1.jpg)

 

 

Sun rose early on the first day of summer and shone its light over suburban rows of houses in northern England. Brick houses were strictly aligned down the street with their perfectly shaped front yards and backyards, and trimmed gardens. The air all around one of those perfect streets was fresh and humid which inevitably predicted a warm and cloudless day. Perfect start of a perfect summer.

Harry woke up early that very day. He put his front feet out of his bed and stretched lazily as the sun peeked inside the kitchen through the crack between window curtains. His jaw tensed in a big yawn and then slacked as he sleepily looked around. His family was still deeply sleeping, judging by the soft snores of his Master Lucien that were coming from the ceiling.

All the squeaking that his bed made last night must have kept him awake all night which would explain why he wasn’t up and sneaking bits of his breakfast under the table for Harry.

Well, that was not on. Some order must be restored.

He quickly ran up the stairs and merrily stuck out his tongue – as he always did when he went to wake up his Masters – when he peeked inside the master bedroom. Everybody was sound asleep. Harry walked carefully towards the big bed and jumped on the end of it.

The duvet under his paws was soft and it smelled of one of those scented big bottles Master Robin kept next to washing machine in the back room. He saw her sleeping face buried in the pillow and the cover was rising and falling steadily which Harry saw hundreds of times before but was still fascinated by it.

His other Master was reclined in a similar way. Except the steady rise and fall of the cover was sometimes interrupted with a dull annoying sound coming from his Master’s slightly opened mouth.

Harry moved carefully up the bed, smelling his surroundings out of habit, and licked Master Lucien’s cheek. He felt tiny sharp hairs on his tongue and he moved back – wondering if that hedgehog crawled into his Masters’ bed. Harry saw the hedgehog few nights ago sneaking around the backyard and was determined to keep his nosy little spikes away from his family. He should probably warn his Masters about the intruder again.

Master Lucien stirred in his sleep but didn’t appear fully awake. Harry nuzzled his tiny black nose under his jaw line and his Master sighed.

“Honey, your nose is cold. And wet.” He mumbled sleepily. “What have you been doing?” When he cracked one eye open, Harry merrily opened his mouth and his tongue slipped out. He gave few licks on his Master’s face and barked happily when he pushed him back to stand up. Master Robin stirred as well but she smiled when she saw Harry.

“Who’s our good boy?” she said and patted Harry on the head. Harry closed his eyes contently and then jumped off the bed to wake up the children.

Tom pushed him off – as usual. He wasn’t even surprised by this boy’s actions. Harry loved him nonetheless. He loved all of the family members fiercely but he loved Jack the most. The middle child of his family took him out for walks most often and played with him regularly. He loved the youngest – Irma – as well but she was too young and she pulled Harry’s tail and the longer hairs of his coat.

Jack hugged him when he woke up and Harry happily followed him down the stairs for breakfast. The whole family milled in the small dining room and began puttering around with their bowls and pans from adjoined kitchen. Jack spilled some of his cereal on the floor and Harry quickly jumped to clean that up with his tongue. He then laid down under the table and waited for friendly hands offering a treat.

Master Robin filled Harry’s own plastic bowl that was placed near his bed in the kitchen and Harry emptied it in minutes.

Family meals were Harry’s favourite times of the day. They included lots of laughter, delicious food and affection. They were never dull. Sometimes there were screams or dissatisfied groans or sudden push back of chairs which weren’t the most pleasant things but they were part of Harry’s and his family’s life ever since he came here as a pup almost two years ago. That’s in human years. To Harry it felt like he was in this house and with these humans all his life.

They were a happy bunch. If a little fragile by Harry’s humble observation. Their sense of smell was rather limited and they almost never sensed movement out of their hearing range. Also they cried often. Sometimes for no reason at all. It was Harry’s job to protect them from strangers and make them feel better, even if he had to endure the pinching of his cheeks from little neighbour Thea down the road, and bath time.

After the breakfast, one of the children would take him for a walk and after that he would lie in the sun in the backyard until lunch. After lunch he would find Liam or Zayn and they would spend the remaining hours in the sun – sniffing around new places in the neighbourhood, watching other dogs in the park or barking at anyone who passes by their homes. Harry loved innocently chasing pigeons in the park. They were such dumb and greedy birds that someone ought to teach them a lesson. He also felt immensely proud during those two or three weeks in late winter/early spring when cats started mating and the three of them would stay up all night and chase them out of the backyards. Bloody intruders, those felines. Thinking they own the world.

Harry was just like any dog of his breed. He was a Cocker Spaniel. But Harry didn’t understand what that meant but hearing people talk about it in wonder and pride, he realised it must be something to differentiate him from other dogs. In the dog world, it didn’t matter if you were small or big, if you had a short tail or long tail, if you had two legs or four – if you smelled like a dog, you were a dog. If you felt like a dog, you were a dog. It was that simple. But humans were weird. They had to categorise everything.

So, Harry was a purebred Cocker Spaniel. Two years old in human years. And he was perfectly happy with his doggy life.

 

That morning, after breakfast, it was Tom who took him out for a walk after lots of groaning and moaning. While mumbling to himself about ‘having other plans’ and ‘stupid girly dog’ he hooked Harry’s mint green leash on his collar and the two of them walked out of the house and down the road.

Harry waggled his tail in excitement because of the exercise and bonding moment with one of his Masters. Walks were very important in dog’s life. Nothing like running in the back yard or playing in the park felt like. Aside from exploring the neighbourhood, he had to show his Master he was a good dog, reliable and strong. And he wanted the respect in return. Oh boy, did Harry love walks.

Tom was deeply immersed in his little square box that lit up when you touch it and sometimes emitted strange piercing sounds, and Harry was looking around and greeting his friends.

He saw Liam sitting on the paved path, in front of the front gate and waiting for Max and his mum to come home from school. He tilted his head up and barked in greeting after Harry barked first.

Liam was something called a Labrador Retriever. He had a yellow coat with few brown spots on his ears and he always wagged with his tail. But despite his cheerful mood, he had the softest brown eyes Harry had ever seen in a dog and it was one of the features his human –little boy Max- loved about him. Liam loved Max just as well.

Harry walked further down the road with Tom by his side and they crossed the road over even white stripes. On his right he saw Zayn’s home and Zayn blinking at him from behind the window framed with white curtains. Harry barked at him cheerfully and Zayn barked back once lazily like he was ready for a nap again.

Zayn’s Masters – a Pakistani couple – introduced him to their friends as a Siberian Husky which Harry didn’t know what meant but the piercing brown eyes of his were always sparkling brighter during winter, and when snow covered the ground.

“Hey, pooch.” He heard Tom say when he looked away from his box and down at Harry. “Do you want to go to the park?”

Harry opened his jaw and his tongue fell to the side, in time with happy waving of his short tail.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tom said with a small smile. “Maybe you can chase some girls around, sniff trees while I text my friends. Mum won’t know the difference.”

Harry didn’t listen to any of his words after he heard ‘park’. Maybe the squirrels were back.

 

Tom released Harry in the green park of their small village. Harry sprinted past the playground where several mothers watched over their children and found his favourite tree where squirrels could be found. He noticed few new smells, one particularly sensuous female pheromone. A bitch in his neighbourhood was preparing for mating. Maybe he could explore around later and find the lady.

He noticed the smell of several new dogs. Some families added a four-legged companion to their household and Harry silently nodded, eager to meet them.

Tom called after him several times, to get his attention but when he saw Harry he quickly went back to his box. It puzzled Harry to no end, how sometimes humans would call after him but didn’t show any other sign of their intentions. He was here, not going anywhere. He slowly grew tired of waiting for the squirrels and figuring the new scents, and he circled close around where Tom was sitting.

Not far from the park border he noticed movement. A girl human was walking slowly towards them and she held a leash in her hand. Next to her feet a small dog was walking. He had brown ears and brown circles around his eyes. He walked proudly and cockishly like he was the alpha. Harry was slightly intrigued by him. He wanted to meet him.

Harry walked slowly towards the pair and the dog was automatically alerted by Harry’s presence. Harry tried to show him he didn’t mean any harm and was very friendly. The dog watched him carefully but ultimately didn’t see Harry as a threat so he allowed him to come close. His human companion was delighted by Harry.

“Look at you! Aren’t you a pretty little dog?” she said and crouched down to pat Harry on his head. He let her, mainly because he liked to be petted. The girl turned to her dog. “Louis, you have a new friend. Are you a boy or a girl, doggy?”

She looked somewhere under Harry and he felt embarrassed in front of the new dog – Louis as she called him – why people insisted on looking at what he had under his tail was beyond him. Even some humans had the same appendage. Why was it so interesting?

“Harry! Harry!” he heard Tom calling him and he turned to see the boy who was running clumsily towards them. The moment he saw who was with Harry, his cheeks flushed bright red. He greeted the girl and her face lit up in recognition.

“Hey, Tom. Is that your dog? Harry?” she said and smiled. Tom nervously fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt and smiled back.

“Yeah. My little brother’s actually. I sometimes take him for a walk to keep my parents off my back. But, yeah. He looks like a girl with that wavy hair on his ears and long silky coat on his body but he’s a boy. And he’s fun too. Sometimes.” Tom babbled and the girl’s smile widened when he reached down and scratched Harry behind the ear.

“Um, that one is yours I presume?” Tom pointed at the small dog that protectively stood between them. Harry blinked at him several times. Tom maybe didn’t appreciate Harry, but he wasn’t bad. Louis had no right acting this way. The girl crouched down and caressed gently Louis’ back. He squinted in appreciation but his gaze didn’t waver from Tom and Harry.

“Yes. I adopted him a week ago and he’s such a cutie. He sleeps with me every night and always barks at every unfamiliar person who comes to the house and tries to hug me. Big protector. He’s small but feisty.” The girl answered. Tom snorted but stepped back when he saw Louis watching him intently.

“What’s his name?”

“Louis. He’s a mutt. His mum was purebred French Brittany and his dad was some tramp off the street. His owners only wanted purebred puppies and this little guy had to go to a pound.” She answered and looked at Louis so lovingly that the small dog licked her face in return. She giggled in delight and Harry looked at Tom who had sort of dazed look in his eyes.

“Um, Chloe…”

“You know what? Maybe we could walk our dogs like this sometimes if you want.” Chloe offered. Tom nodded eagerly and Harry focused all of his attention to Louis while the two humans talked. He still didn’t introduce himself properly.

He started to sniff around and Louis stood still, watching Harry’s movements. When Louis didn’t react when Harry approached him closer, the Spaniel moved around him to sniff his behind.

“Hey!” Louis barked in protest. “Your nose is cold!” Harry stepped back and lowered his head submissively.

“Oops.” Harry apologised and walked around to face Louis again.

“Hi.” Louis tilted his head up and flailed with his ear. Harry opened his jaw and his tongue rolled out to the side. Louis blinked at him.

“You’re Louis?” Harry asked. Louis sat down and nodded in amusement. Harry mimicked his pose and closed his jaw. “I’m Harry.” He fully introduced himself and waited for Louis’ reaction.

“I heard your Master, Harry. What do dogs around here do for fun?” he asked and scratched his back with his hind leg. Harry watched him curiously. There was some kind of challenge in Louis’ eyes and his posture. Mischief oozed out of his body and it made Harry’s heart beat faster. Something about Louis screamed excitement and fun, and he wanted to spend all day playing with him.

“Hmm. We chase cats during spring and squirrels. We walk around the neighbourhood and explore new places. We go here and humans throw us balls or sticks. And…”

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s all? Well, that isn’t much exciting, is it?”

Harry was stunned. What else is there for dogs to do? “We sometimes go to a big city or seaside with our families and we run around.”

Louis huffed, unimpressed. “You suburban dogs have all turned into pups. You chase balls and sticks all day. Do you have any adventures?”

Harry blinked curiously. “What kind of adventures? All of that is really adventurous.”

Louis stood up attentively. “That human of yours is watching my Master very strangely. What are his intentions?”

Harry turned to look at the pair who was approaching them. Tom was smiling more than usual and his face looked pinker. He didn’t know what all of that meant but judging by the feelings he projected, he was very happy and pleased. Chloe put a leash on Louis and the dog jumped appreciatively. Tom put Harry’s own leash on him and stood there for a second, mumbling out a goodbye.

“Goodbye, Harry. And keep an eye on that Master of yours.” Louis warned him and then walked down towards sidewalk along with his Master. Harry and Tom watched them disappear down the road and then Tom turned towards Harry.

“You know who that was? Chloe Cooper. And I talked to her, thanks to you.” Tom caressed one of Harry’s long ears. “I’m sorry if I was ever mean to you. From now on, we’re going for a walk every day.”

Harry waved with his tail happily and they returned to their house.

 

The next day, Harry walked to a secret meeting place (it was Liam’s back yard) to see Liam and Zayn. He had lots to tell them about the new dog that came in their neighbourhood. He crawled under the wooden fence through the hole Liam and himself dug several months after his arrival to the street. The hole was hidden behind an old bush in Liam’s Master’s garden and Harry was just small enough to jump easily through it. Liam was already waiting for him, lying on the patio and blinking in the warm sun.

“Hello, Liam.” Harry barked politely and sat in front of his friend. Liam raised his head at the bark and sat up. He flicked with his ears and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked and leaned forward on his front feet. Liam opened his muzzle and started to pant.

“Must be the fleas. It’s getting warm again.” He answered tiredly. Harry nodded in understanding and hoped internally that he won’t have to deal with that soon. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he turned to the spot from where he came in.

“Where is Zayn?” he asked although he already knew the answer.

“Late, as always.” Liam said and reclined back into his position. “Probably overslept.”        

“As always.” Harry added and Liam barked in humour.

“Do you want to take a nap while we wait? I’m exhausted.” Liam suggested and curled his feet closer to his body, giving some space to Harry to lie next to him. Harry sat next to him without an answer and after spinning around himself to find a decent spot he laid down. He felt Liam’s warmth mingling with the warmth of the afternoon sun and soon he was snoozing as well.

“Lads, hey. Wake up!” Harry heard Zayn barking close to his ear and he sat up quickly, waking up from his light slumber.

“Zayn, hello!” Harry barked happily back, wagging his tail. “What are we going to do now? Play chase? Dig holes looking for moles?”

Zayn looked unenthusiastically at Harry’s eagerness and yawned. “No. First we’ll catch up on our sleep. Then… let’s sleep.”

Harry nodded at Zayn’s decision and curled back next to Liam who was amusedly reclined and listened to them without moving an inch. There was an unspoken hierarchy even between the three of them. To any human it might look like they’re just three doggy friends with no care in the world. Which they were, but underneath all of their banter and plays there was balance they created.

Zayn was the lead dog who everyone listened to and everyone followed his decisions. Liam was his side-kick, bit lower on the hierarchy that Harry needed to listen to him, but he could chip in with his ideas and Zayn might give them a consideration. Harry was basically the pup in their small circle. The lowest on the hierarchy because he was the youngest and a bit uncontrollable and he had to obey every demand Zayn made and follow the two of his superiors wherever they went. They were mature dogs and Harry had no other choice.

That was how it was in dog’ world, everything was subjected to balance. If Harry was the one in charge, the three of them might have already been in dog’s heaven. Harry loved balance, he loved knowing who was in charge and that he could trust that someone because the other dog (or human) knew what he was doing, that he won’t be in jeopardy.

Harry lied down, returning to his original position and Zayn reclined down next to him, sticking out his feet. The three of them certainly made an adorable sight when an hour later Max went to the backyard to practice his football skills and found them.

All three of them quickly jumped up to join Max in his play. There was something really exciting about chasing around the round object that was so soft and chewable.

Zayn was mostly walking around and watching them play; but he nudged the ball with his nose when it flew close to him. Liam was the most excitedly running around, keeping the ball and Max in his sight. The boy was laughing loudly and tried to out-do his dog in both chasing and possessing the ball. Harry was trying to keep up with both of them, as much as his short legs could carry him.

Chasing the ball always lifted his spirits, he thought it might be even better than rubbing his belly and chest.

Then Max’s mother called both Liam and Max inside the house for lunch so the three dogs agreed they’ll go for a walk around the neighbourhood after lunch.

Harry crawled through the hole in the fence and ran back to his house. He saw Master Lucien’s car parked and he skipped happily thinking of tasty greasy food. He sat down in front of the front door and barked loudly, trying to alert his family inside to let him in. He barked insistently for several minutes until they finally opened and Jack’s round face showed. He smiled at Harry and hunched down to pat his head, and Harry happily leaned into his touch.

“Come on in, boy. We’re just setting the table.” Jack informed him and Harry wagged his tail while he led Jack back into the kitchen. Master Robin was mixing some green grass in a big bowl on the counter, and Master Lucien and Tom were sitting at the table. Tom was again deeply concentrated on his annoyingly squeaky box and Master Lucien was flipping through the newspapers. Baby was bouncing in her high chair and banging with a plastic toy.

Harry curled under the table, again in his favourite position and thought how he was the luckiest dog in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days later on their daily walk through the neighbourhood, Harry saw an old friend. Liam and Zayn were galloping in front of him on their long legs and sniffing trees and lampposts while he was skipping behind them and following possible trail towards a cat lair. Or a route where the cats frequently walked on, whatever. Cat lair sounded more cool.

Just as he was sniffing a small turf, he heard a familiar bark few meters away. And then a familiar-looking brown and white dog body appeared in front of him.

“Harry!” Louis said and scratched excitedly with his front paws on the metal fence between the two of them. “What are you doing here?”

Harry happily greeted him back with a short bark and then turned towards Liam and Zayn who were obliviously sniffing a concrete fence few meters away. It was wet on one side, someone probably marking it as their territory. Harry was sure it will be fixed soon.

“I’m exploring the neighbourhood with my friends. I didn’t know you and your Master live here.”  

Louis sat down and straightened his back. “Yes. This is my family. Your friends aren’t going to try and get through? Because I’ll have to fight them then.”

“Oh, no.” Harry yelped, “no, no! We’re just walking around, sniffing for cats and intruders in our territory. We won’t attack your family, promise.”

Louis squinted at him and sniffed the air. Harry must’ve sent a really good aura because then Louis barked happily. “Alright. You get a free pass. I wouldn’t want to fight you or your friends, you know? But a dog’s gotta do what dog’s gotta do.” He puffed out his chest for good measure.

Harry nodded seriously and thought that Louis was really smart and brave. He wished he could be more like him. “Hey, Liam! Zayn!” he called and the two dogs walked casually up to him. They shared few looks which told Harry they were again using their weird almost-telepathic thing. He sometimes hated large dogs.

Harry waited until they were introduced, Liam and Zayn sniffing Louis through the fence and Louis carefully watching their every move. When Liam and Zayn decided Louis wasn’t a threat and actually had a good aura, they greeted him and said their names.

“I’m Louis. This is my family here so don’t do anything suspicious.” He warned them and they nodded, Liam wagging his tail in a friendly manner.

“Of course.” Liam assured, “we didn’t mean to do such a thing. We’re mainly monitoring the state of the neighbourhood. If there is some new dog, if there are possible threats, if cats are up to something again…”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Important local dog business.” Louis interrupted him and Liam stuttered, visibly shocked at the tone and audacity a young and new dog had at interrupting him. Louis almost smiled in satisfaction at the smell of Liam’s loss of balance.

“Do you want to go with us?” Harry asked excitedly, imagining Louis leading them to undiscovered places and playing with him. His body was shaking excitedly and his tongue was flopping to the side of his mouth.

“No.” Louis declined sharply, “my Master will come home soon from a big moving car, y’know the big ones with wheels on them that carries lots of people? I have to wait for her and greet her.”

Harry shut his mouth and looked at Louis admiringly. “Of course! Serious business to do, so we won’t bother you anymore. Goodbye, Louis!”

“Goodbye.” Zayn and Liam chorused, and turned from the fence. Harry followed them, wagging his tail.

“So, what do you think of Louis?” Harry asked, squeezing in the middle of them so he could easily catch their emotions.

“I don’t really like how he interrupted me. It shows disrespect towards mature dogs. He might be dangerous and reckless.” Liam shared and Harry nodded. He was afraid Liam might say that. He then turned to Zayn who blew his nose mockingly.

“I wouldn’t say that, Liam. He saw how liable you are and he just wanted to mess with you.” He said and lazily dragged his feet, “I think he’s perfectly harmless, just a bit over the top. Still finding his place.”

Harry tilted his head curiously, the same way he would if Jack had a treat and Harry would want to look cute and pleading enough to snatch it. He was puzzled by Zayn’s cryptic words. He didn’t really understand how Louis would still need to try and find his place when he was already so wonderfully free and spirited dog. Zayn probably knew more than Harry.

They strolled to the end of the street, where they sniffed at the last tree, Harry excitedly peeing on it, and then they went back. Each to their respective home.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack brushed Harry’s coat thoroughly with Harry’s special comb. It gently smoothed out every little knot and picked up excess winter hair. The bumps on it also scratched some odd places Harry couldn’t reach and scratch himself.

Harry loved having his coat combed. It was so relaxing and he felt worshipped. It also helped because Jack added a bit of chest massage at the end. Dog’s life at it’s best.

“You have a tick on your ear, buddy.” Jack said, turning Harry’s ear upside down and examining it carefully. He carefully brushed around the parasite and then put Harry’s ear back. “Where did you crawl, huh? Through Mrs Galloway’s garden? You can’t do that, she never mows her garden and all kinds of bugs crawl there. Don’t go there again. You hear me?” Jack scratched under Harry’s chin for encouragement but Harry didn’t understand what he was saying so he just stared at him. Jack saw a good answer in Harry’s stare so he smiled and nodded.

“Good boy.”

It wasn’t long until Tom showed up and interrupted Jack in the middle of brushing along the span of Harry’s back and the dog peered curiously at his Master, waiting for him to continue.

“I need the dog, come on.” Tom demanded and shook his hand holding Harry’s dog leash.

“Why?” Jack said defensively and scratched behind Harry’s ear.

“I need the dog, stupid. Now give him to me.” Tom was growing more impatient and Harry didn’t like his aura. It smelled of trouble, like he was seconds from starting a fight. Jack put a hand on Harry’s head and patted him some more.

“Come on!”

“No! Why do you need him? I’m brushing him now and he’s gonna eat later.”

Tom groaned exasperatedly. He crouched down and pushed Jack away. He hooked the leash to Harry’s collar and dragged him from the garden to the street.

“Hey!” Jack yelled after them, “I’m telling mum!”

Harry was really confused. He was enjoying his pampering and feeling loved and then the next minute he was violently dragged to the street for a walk. Was it something he did?

Tom walked with him on the familiar path to the park, but Harry wasn’t feeling playful or willing to chase anything. Tom stopped next to the bench and then sat down. Harry sat next to his legs and looked up at him.

“I have a date with Chloe now. She’ll bring her stupid dog too. So, behave, okay?” Tom said to him and unhooked the leash.

Harry didn’t run off to explore and play like he usually would. Something about Tom’s tone and authoritative aura told him he wasn’t allowed to. So he stayed sitting next to him and stared at a point in the distance.

Tom soon smelled less angry and more nervous or anxious. He was shifting in his seat a lot; first spreading his legs dominantly then putting one on top of the other. Harry passively looked up at him.

“What?” Tom spat at him, but Harry turned and stared at the same spot in the horizon again. _Humans were so stupid sometimes_ , Harry sighed.

Then he saw a familiar muzzle coming towards them and he stood on his legs. Louis was obediently walking next to Chloe who was waving friendly at Tom and Harry.

Harry smelt Tom’s nervousness spiking and a waft of something strong being masked by his nerves. Attraction? Human pheromones?

Oh.

Harry looked up and saw Tom waving back and biting his lip. Tom was trying to attract the human female. Harry wondered if he could show him some tricks for seduction and proper courting. The poor boy looked like he needed them.

“Sniff her neck!” Harry barked at Tom, trying to be helpful. “Then get behind her and put your paws on her hips…”

“Harry!” Louis said when the duo came close.

“Hello, Louis.” Harry greeted and turned to bark instructions at his Master but he was deep in conversation with Chloe. Well, that was rude. Harry just wanted to help.

“What were you saying to your Master?” Louis asked when Chloe unhooked his leash.  Humans sat down on the bench and left the dogs alone.

“I think he’s attracted to your Master, but he’s very shy so I wanted…”

“That’s stupid Harry.” Louis interrupted, “my Master is no longer in heat so all of his advances will be futile. Besides, he doesn’t even look strong enough or capable.”

“You’re insulting my Master, Louis. That’s not nice.” Harry said and puffed out his chest to appear intimidating. Tom might not be his favourite but he was still a part of his family. Nobody was allowed to insult them.

“Relax, pup. Put those teeth back in your mouth.” Louis shot back, “Let’s go do something fun.” Louis ran off in the green expanses of the park. Harry stared at him for a moment, completely caught off guard and then he ran after him.

They chased each other across the almost deserted park, with few mums walking or watching over their toddlers. They ran in circles, away from gravel paths but close enough so their Masters could see them. Louis saw a squirrel trying to sneak down a tree and look for nuts, but he was faster. He ran up to the bottom of the tree and scared the offending squirrel up with his menacing barks. Harry ran to join him and they barked at the tree together.

When Tom and Chloe called them to come back, they raced each other. Louis came first and looked at his Master attentively. Chloe got a small squeaky ball from her pocket and waved in front of Louis’ face with it. Louis jumped on his hind legs and followed the ball with his eyes. Harry was sitting close to him and looked at it the same.

It was just so _squeaky_ and chewable. And bright blue. It was the most visible thing in the mass of yellows, beige, and grey.

Harry’s eyes almost bugged out of his skull when Chloe raised her hand to throw the ball away. Louis and he stood motionlessly for a second and watched when the ball will fall out of Chloe’s hand. You could cut the tension with a knife.

And then it flew.

Harry was the first to run after it and he saw in the corner of his eye that Louis did an impressive jump in the air before he followed him. It didn’t fall far from them and Harry was the first to reach it.

Louis’ scary growl made him move away.

“Sorry, pup. My Master and my ball. You understand, don’t you?” Louis said and picked the blue ball easily in his mouth. He walked away, happily wagging his tail and then lied down to chew the life out of the ball. Harry sat pensively in the middle of the park and watched Louis.

Chloe and Tom ran to them. Chloe laughed nervously. “Louis doesn’t really like to share. I still struggle with teaching him how to bring the ball back.” She explained, “Louis, darling, give me the ball. Please?”

Louis kept chewing the ball which was squeaking for its life and looked warily up at Chloe. She kneeled in font of him and grabbed the ball in his mouth. Louis jumped on his feet and they were suddenly in an impromptu tug-of-war. Chloe gently slapped him on the muzzle to let go of the ball. Louis did and he was back on his feet, watching for Chloe to throw the ball again.

They repeated the ritual several times – Chloe throwing the ball, Louis catching it and then not giving it back – until humans got too bored of it. Or Tom got bored and he invited Chloe back to the bench where they talked some more.

Harry was having too much fun with Louis to pay attention to them. Louis dared him for another round of chase.

Flock of pigeons flew to the ground where an old lady was feeding them. They ran right in the middle of them. The old lady scolded them and made shooing noises so they moved.

After a while they got a bit tired and Harry nudged Louis’ muzzle. “Where do you want to sleep?”

Louis looked around the park, examining different secluded and shaded places and then turned to Harry. “Next to you.”

Harry wagged his tail happily and then they both curled in the deep shade of a big oak tree. Harry put his head near Louis’ neck and breathed deeply.

He wished that everyday would be as fun as that day.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t understand that new dog Louis.” Liam said one day when Harry and he were sniffing around a hole they dug next to Liam’s Masters’ garden shack. Liam was worried there might be rats. So the two of them were investigating. Zayn was snoozing in the shade of Liam’s back entrance, leaving them to it.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked after sniffing the dirt out of his nose and looking up at Liam. He was nervously scraping at the end of the hole, widening it. Then Liam wrinkled his muzzle in disgust.

“Well…” Liam leaned closer to the hole, inspecting it for movement. “He’s so stubborn. And he doesn’t seem to respect me or Zayn. He is always playing around, teasing me… For a dog his age, it seems like he has every sign of an out of order dog.”

“You mean, like recluse? Non-conforming dog?” Harry asked and looked down at the hole. He didn’t like what Liam was trying to say. Liam might completely ban Louis from contacting their little pack if he thought of him as dangerous or deviant. Which meant Harry would need to stay away from him. Which he _really_ didn’t want to.

“What about what Zayn said, though?” Harry tried to reason, “that Louis is still finding his own place?”

Liam looked up at Harry sceptically. Then he nodded. “I suppose. Zayn’s in charge so… doesn’t matter what I think.”

“I think Louis is nice. And really smart.” Harry quipped, trying to get Louis on Liam’s good side. “He’s really fun, too.”

“Hmpf…” Liam said, blinking at Harry. “We’ll see.” Then he completely dropped the conversation and started to dig. The garden shack shook a bit from Liam’s motions and Harry saw something small and furry sneak behind the shack and squeeze through the small hole in the fence.

“The rat!” Harry barked and rushed after it, through his own hole and after it in the neighbour’s yard.

“Harry!” Liam called after him. “That’s Gargloh’s yard! There are snakes! Turn around, Harry! That’s a snake habitat! Turn around!”

 

 

Few days later, Chloe and Louis visited Harry and his family at his house. Chloe and Tom were in Tom’s room and the dogs had no access to it. Harry showed Louis all of his toys and his favourite shoes he liked to chew and drag around the house.

“You’re such a puppy, Harry.” Louis teased him and Harry almost pouted. He still wanted to impress Louis. But he didn’t know how.

Then Louis bit his tail and prompted another game of chase. Harry ran after him to their back garden where they played some more. Harry procured an old rope and a half-hearted tug of war commenced, because Harry mostly let Louis win. Harry then told Louis all about his brave chase after the rat in Liam’s garden and the talk the dogs had.

“Liam is such a nosy cat.” Louis grumbled when he and Harry were lounging next to the rose bushes. “He’s so boring with his pack rules and obedience training personality. Why didn’t Max get a turtle instead of him?”

“Zayn likes you. I think he might invite you to join our group.” Harry said, moving his head to lean closer into Louis. He inhaled deeply to smell his neck.

Louis snorted playfully and leaned back to give Harry better access. “Zayn is cool. I like Zayn.” They were quiet for a long time, snoozing from time to time but overall enjoying each other’s company and the afternoon sun which was slowly descending.

When they sky was a pale blue colour, mottled with orange, Louis stirred and sat up.

“Wh-What?” Harry woke up and missed Louis’ warmth next to him. He too sat up. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Actually, I wanted to tell you something.” Louis said ominously and his eyes were hard and serious. Harry knew this wasn’t something to play with. He nodded so Louis could start.

“You see…Chloe brought me home from this prison.” Louis said. “It’s awful Harry. I got there when I was a puppy, taken away from my mum and I was there for a long time.”

Harry already felt like crying. It sounded so horrible! Poor Louis, he must’ve been so scared. Harry wanted to comfort him.

“But anyway, I met this other dog. Niall. And he was really cool, followed me everywhere, we played together. Whenever I felt really lonely in that horrible little cell where they locked me, I knew I could count on seeing him everyday.”

Harry felt so happy that Louis found a companion in those miserable days. He wondered what Niall was like. If he had a shinier coat than Harry or if his teeth were big and healthy.

“He’s still there, you know? The people there said he got sick or something so humans don’t want to adopt him. But I didn’t smell something was wrong with him. I don’t know. But you know what they do to sick dogs, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. He was afraid the answer was something truly horrible.

“They kill them. They go to dog heaven, pup.”

Harry blinked in fear and then nuzzled close to Louis as if someone was threatening to them in that moment. Louis put his head on top of Harry’s.

“It’s okay, Harry. Nobody’s gonna hurt you, pup.”

“Why are you telling me this, Louis?” Harry asked, his body shaking a bit. He felt Louis licking the side of face and he calmed a little.

“Because I’m going to rescue him. I’m going to that prison and get him out. Chloe might take him in.”

Harry stiffened at his words and leaned back. “How do you plan on doing that? It’s dangerous out there! There are cars and big lorries and… and… You can’t do that!”

“It’ll be fine! I memorized the way and my nose will lead me if I get lost.”

“But…” Harry looked at him desperately and then stood up, resoluteness shining in his soft brown-green eyes. “Then I’m going with you.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Harry, you can’t do that. I’m not letting you.”

“You said it was okay. You know the way. You might need help.”

“But…”

“If those humans are ready to kill dogs over some illness, then they’re probably ready to kill an innocent dog who’s invading their property.” Harry sighed after his small speech. “Humans are smart, Louis. I can distract them and you can break in the prison cell to get Niall.”

Louis relaxed a bit after that. Then he looked playfully at Harry. “What are you gonna do? Blink with your pretty eyes or swish your tail and say ‘Follow me!’”

Harry bopped Louis with his nose and huffed. “You’re mean.”

Louis nuzzled Harry back and sighed against his chest. “It’s because I like you so much.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Harry’s family went away.

Jack explained it was some sort of vacation and that someone will come and look after Harry every day while they’re away. Harry didn’t like that one bit. It was harder, he had to admit, when they left him like this when he was younger (a whole year before, but to Harry it seemed longer – he was a young dog now, no longer a puppy) and when he didn’t know if they will ever come back.

Now he knows. But it still doesn’t make it any easier to watch Jack, Tom and Baby getting settled in the car and drive away with Masters Robin and Lucien. Harry was sad the entire day after their departure. Nobody could cheer him up.

Not even when Louis showed up the next day, claiming his family left him the same way and that now was the perfect time to do their rescue mission. Harry was reluctant at first, but soon agreed because he was feeling lonely and it might put his mind off missing his family.

Louis thought the best way to get inside the prison was during the night. “Humans are asleep during the night and don’t see very well in the dark. There might be a night watch or something.” Harry nodded to all of that and soon they were on their way.

They walked hurriedly on the street, keeping clear off the road and checking twice if there were oncoming cars. Louis sniffed each and every tree and side trails he deemed important. Harry watched out for danger. They were a wonderful team together.

Louis moved around, sniffing grass when he suddenly looked up and barked loudly.

There was a soft echo of voices, barks and howls in the night from dogs all over the neighbourhood. Louis was lost and asked for help, and many answered; some told him to follow the road, to follow the distinct strong smell of old lorry, to find a big park, to ask older dogs who lived near by.

Harry watched him carefully listen to all of them, weighing all his options. He saw Louis’ lively and scrutinising eyes squint in thought and then he stepped towards the crossroads.

“Harry, follow me!” he barked and then ran as fast as he could across the street. Harry did as he was told. He felt like he could follow Louis forever.

They ran for a long time. It seemed like Louis was following some invisible leash, like his sense of direction and loyalty were so heightened that it took over his paws so they were acting on their own accord.

They passed big buildings and it dawned on Harry that they were really far from their neighbourhood. It looked like the scenery he saw in the car when his Masters drove him to see a veterinarian. He was suddenly scared for his life and chills ran through his body. He wondered if the same vet was the owner of the prison Niall was in. They were the evil and malicious type to find any opportunity to bully animals. He hoped Niall was still safe and unharmed.

There weren’t a lot of people around. Few cars passed by and only occasionally they heard some loud noises coming from brightly lit little windows and doors from which humans stumbled out, dragging their bodies like in a trance and few were vomiting next to big trashcans.

Harry was almost getting out of breath when Louis barked excitedly. “Harry, we’re almost there!”

And then they saw it.

It was a big brick two-storey building, squeezed between two flat complexes. Few friendly posters with people holding dogs were draped in front of it, on large bleached windows. Sidewalk was opening to the path towards the entrance of the building.

“Harry, this is it. Niall is inside.”

Louis and Harry briskly walked up to the big doors and then planned their next move. “Alright.” Louis sighed and then looked at Harry nervously. “We will go through the backyard, there’s a back door. A guard should be here somewhere…”

“A guard?!” Harry yelped. “You told me nobody will be here! That everybody is asleep!”

Louis huffed impatiently. “All the others _are_ asleep! There is only one guard, but he’s always sleeping on duty and doesn’t pay attention to anything. Now…”

Louis explained carefully to Harry what they were going to do. Louis will knock the bins and be loud as usual so the guard comes out. Then Harry and Louis will sneak in and inspect the space and where the other dogs are.

“Cat-proof plan.” Louis said and nodded happily at his idea. “Now, you just have to do exactly as we planned.” Harry nodded and their plan began.

Louis and he sneaked in the back where a small back garden was. There wasn’t much they could trash around and make noise with; two half-filled bins and empty cardboard boxes. That didn’t deter Louis from making as much noise as he could. He kicked down the bins, and then started to jump on them, while barking and howling loudly. At one point he ripped open the black trash bags so their contents were spilled across the small backyard. Harry stood in the shadows, listening for any signs of movement in the prison.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp snort and a squeaky chair being pushed aside. “Louis, come on! He’s coming!” Louis barked few times very loudly and then hid right next to Harry to clearly see what will happen.

Not soon after the back door opened and a lanky guard came stumbling out, still sleepily rubbing his eyes. His hair was flattened on one side and he had large feet with heavy shoes.

“What t’fuck…?” he grumbled and looked at the mess Louis made. He sighed dejectedly and came closer to the bins to see how much damage was actually made. Louis was moving his paws impatiently and then he quietly muttered.

“He’s still too close to the doors; he will see us coming in.” Then he moved back and ran by the side of the building to the front.

 _Louis_ , Harry didn’t dare yell after him. Then he heard him barking in the front of the building. “Harry, go inside after he goes to look for me!” And he proceeded to bark as loud as he could. The guard’s head jerked up and he looked in the direction of the building.

“Did one escape?” he wondered aloud. He was tripping over his large feet on stray bottles and rubbish strewn all around. “Shit.” He cursed quietly and went through the other side to the front.

Harry was shaking with fear in his place and he was pressed so close to the wall, he might as well become one with it. Louis came next to him, panting, and looked at him surprised.

“Harry, what are you doing here? Get inside! I told you to get inside!” He barked at him. Harry looked at him sadly and then after Louis bared his teeth he went through the door first. Louis came after him and dragged him by his collar to a secluded place.

“What were you doing Harry?” Louis asked him more calmly now that they were inside. “What happened?”  

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. I saw him walking around, looming over things and… I got scared. I don’t know.” He sighed and looked at Louis. “I’m sorry.”

Louis took a long look at Harry and then sighed as well. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have brought you with me, it’s dangerous. You’re too young for this.”

“It’s perfectly valid for me to be scared. You don’t have to pin it on me being too young. You’re not even that much older than me.” Harry said defensively. Louis yipped at his words but said nothing. Instead he turned his head towards the door and waited for a familiar noise of heavy footsteps.

When they came, when the lanky body of the guard finally showed up and he closed the door behind himself, Harry leaned in. “What are we going to do now?”

Louis glanced at him. “Wait for him to fall asleep or something.”

“Alright.” Harry mumbled and lied down. His ears were still attuned to his surroundings so he heard the guard mucking around the ground floor and opening doors to check everything. He heard snoring coming from upstairs and soft barks. He was just about to tell Louis when something slumped on a rotating chair in the nearby office. The guard sighed satisfied.

Harry moved closer to Louis who was attentively sitting and listening around. “Hey, Louis.”

Louis jerkily turned to him. “Hey.”

“Uhm… the dogs are upstairs. I heard them.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. I did too. They keep the sick dogs upstairs and all the others in bigger cells here.”

He lied down next to Harry and nudged his long and curly ear with his nose. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. And said you were too young for this.”

Harry nudged him playfully back. “It’s alright. It was my fault, this was a serious rescue mission and I almost blew it. I should’ve known I was not prepared enough-“

“Harry.” Louis interrupted him. “I was out of line telling you you’re too young for this. You’re actually the only reason I haven’t bolted so far. I might act all mighty and wise but it’s just an act. I’m scared, too. Probably more scared than you.”

Harry licked the side of Louis head affectionately and cuddled closer to him. “Then we’ll be scared together. Niall will appreciate what we tried to do, even if we fail. You’re a good friend, Louis. And you’re smart.” He licked him once more and sighed. “Let’s just hope the guard falls asleep soon and we get them out.”

Louis whined affirmatively and put his head on top of Harry’s.

The two dogs were hiding under a table covered with a sheet in the hallway, few feet from a dozing guard in the animal shelter’s office. The dogs were tiredly blinking in the dark and listening for any signs of change.

The animal shelter was blissfully quiet when a sharp noise grated every sensitive ear in the building. Louis almost jumped with excitement when he recognised and acknowledged the meaning of the sound.

“Harry! He’s asleep! Now is our chance! Come on!” Louis whisper-shouted and Harry jumped on his feet. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest. He was so scared yet excited. He looked at Louis for guidance.

“Alright. I thought one of us stays here and looks out, but I think it’s better if we both go upstairs because I don’t know if I’ll need help.”

“Why? Are the cells difficult to open?”

“No.” Louis said. “They’re just… Some of them are a bit tall.” Louis mumbled the last part. “The cells down here are taller so I thought maybe the cells up there are too. I…”

“Oh.” Harry stuttered. “Don’t worry, Louis. I’ll help you.”

Harry stood out from under the table and looked around. The doors of the office were ajar and Harry caught glimpses of the sleepy guard. His feet were propped up on the light wooden desk; his dark skinny jeans were pulled down on his waist so the hem of his underwear was visible. His head was bent forward and his breathing was interrupted with a rhythm of soft and loud snores.  

“Let’s go. It’s safe.” Harry told Louis and went deeper into the hallway. Their first mission was to locate stairs. Which were conveniently placed right around the corner.

“I’ll go first.” Louis said and went ahead.

The upper floor had more distinct and different smells than the ground floor. Harry’s nose felt almost assaulted. There were fewer dog scents and food smells, but there was something chemical in the air. Like someone was cleaning furiously every bit. There were also smells of sickness and rotting of flesh.

Few bitches were in heat which confused Harry’s brain and nose more. He knew he was on a special task but his mating and procreating instincts were fighting with logic. The cells were neatly placed one next to the other on the floor. The top of the cells were just a bit over Harry’s head and he could easily nudge the locks with his nose.

“He’s here. I can smell him.” Louis said and walked to the end of the cells. “Niall!”

A small yellow ball of hair lifted its head and then barked happily at Louis and Harry. “Oh my whiskers, Louis! You’re here! Oh, how am I glad to see you.”

Louis quickly shushed him and looked at him sternly. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll cry reunion tears later. Harry and I are here to get you out.”

Niall finally acknowledged Harry’s presence and Harry could finally see Niall clearly. He was really small. He had long yellow coat with reddish ear tips, his ears were small but alert and his muzzle was short with a black nose. His aura was buzzing and lively, and Harry felt like Niall could run and bark for days.  

“Hello.” Harry greeted him and Niall barked excitedly.

“Shut up, Niall. Now show us how to get you out.” Louis demanded and Niall calmed down instantly. For all his talk about being scared, Louis seemed to have everything under control.

“Humans just pull this thing. Easy. Now, why are you getting me out? The humans said I’m not suitable for a family.”

“Cat shit, Niall. You’re perfectly alright. You’re running away with us.” Louis explained. “That way you don’t get killed and end up as cat food.”

“Really? They said I have weak paws-joints or something.” Niall asked curiously and looked down at his tiny paws.

“I can’t smell anything.” Harry said. “Do you?” he asked Louis. Louis shook his head.

“Why would they lie?” Niall asked aloud.

“I don’t know. They’re bad either way.” Louis said and gripped the lock system with his teeth. “Stay still.” Then he pulled it and something clicked. Louis released it and pushed it with his paw. It easily slid aside and Niall jumped out. He hopped around excitedly and waved with his ragged tail.

“Freeeedom! I’m a free dog now! Hoooray!” he barked loudly.

Louis snarled at him but he kept bouncing around in sheer glee. He bumped into a table with metal bowls and some medical instruments. The bowls tipped precariously towards the edge but the aftershock of the hit sent them right over and on the floor.

They clanked loudly and continued to bump against one another on the floor for several feet – creating even more noise.  

Niall yipped in surprise and then turned to Harry and Louis. “Oops?”

“Oh no, Niall.” Louis complained. A sound from downstairs alerted them. Someone knocked back the rotating chair and walked on the hardwood floor with heavy shoes.

“The guard!” Harry cried in fear.

“Follow me, both of you. No time to waste.” Louis said and hid right behind the doors. Harry and Niall squeezed next to him.

They heard the guard coming upstairs and then he opened the door. Up close he was even scarier to Harry. His height and broad shoulders were more pronounced and Harry suddenly felt so small and fragile. The guard took in the room and started to pick up the bowls.

“Bloody hell, one is open. One of them escaped.” The guard mumbled and when he knelt down to inspect Niall’s former cell, Louis barked.

“Now! Everybody run!”

Everything happened in a blur.

First Louis jumped in front of the guard and growled at him menacingly, Niall rushed towards the exit, and then the guard noticed them and reached for his taser. Harry called after Louis when the guard pounced and when Louis followed Harry outside, the guard fell flat on his face, tripping over his large feet.

The three dogs ran down the stairs, rushed through the long hallway and scratched at the back door. Harry and Louis forgot about the closed door and helplessly looked at it. The guard was coming closer and closer. Niall wailed sadly in the corner, Louis scratched furiously at it and Harry felt trapped.

That was it, they were caught and they’ll get killed.

One look at the doorknob made Harry remember that week when flowers bloomed, when Jack wanted to teach him some tricks he saw on TV. They repeated it several times and Harry ate so many snacks but he was so uninterested in learning how to open the door. Jack’s instructions popped in his head and he channelled his adrenaline for action.

He jumped on the table with the cloth and then grabbed the doorknob with his teeth. He pushed it down just as the guard approached them. Louis pushed the door with his paw and squeezed through. Niall ran after him and Harry jumped gracefully off the table.

The guard stood frozen and looked at them. “Oh fuck me.” He mumbled. Then the doors slammed shut in front of him.

 

The three dogs ran back to Harry’s house. Sun was sleepily reaching out over the horizon, painting the sky with soft yellow and pink hues. The town and neighbourhoods were slowly waking up. Early risers saw three curious dogs running down the street, barking happily and waving their tails.

Nobody suspected a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Five days later, Harry’s Masters were home and everybody was enjoying breakfast in the kitchen. Harry was lazily lounging in his bed and blinked at their excitement. Radio was playing in the background and sun was shining especially brightly.

Louis’ Masters came a day before Harry’s and they were pleasantly surprised that they had two dogs instead of one.

Chloe was thrilled. Although her parents insisted Niall must have owners who were out there looking for him. They put up posters but Harry and Louis knew there wasn’t much hope of anyone contacting them. Niall made himself right at home next to Louis and the two of them ruled the Cooper household.

“…after police investigated a burglary in a local animal shelter, it was soon discovered that the owner of the shelter led a behind the scenes animal trafficking business…”

“Mum, can you please turn up the radio?” Jack asked and leaned closer to listen.

“…they labelled purebred animals they got as sick and later sold them without proper papers…”

“Can you imagine what some people are capable of?” Master Robin wondered aloud. Jack hummed in agreement and proceeded to stuff his face with Coco Pops.

 Harry didn’t understand what they were listening to but he felt pretty satisfied knowing Louis and Niall are going to wait for him later in the park.

 

 

 


End file.
